goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy makes a grounded video of the RocketPowerGal24
Ivy makes a grounded video of the RocketPowerGal24 is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 4th 2014 Cast * Ivy Smith-Herself * RocketPowerGal24-Julie * Kate Smith-Herself * Diesel Smith-Himself * Kosta Karatzovalis-Steven * Ken the Emo-Dave * Eric the Punk-Eric * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Brian the Headbanger-Brian * Joey the Metal-Joey Transcript Ivy: I'm going to make a grounded video of Kristin Konkle, aka RocketPowerGal24. Ha (x10). But I already write my script so, let's do it. (After that) Ivy: There, I made a grounded video out of RocketPowerGal24, so she will be mad a me. Text: At Kristin Konkle's house RocketPowerGal24: Man, I need to relax my legs, so now I will go on YouTube to watch funny videos. (Kristin in shocked) RocketPowerGal24's Dad: Kristn, how dare you killed Barney, he was my favorite TV Character. That's it, you are grounded (x5) for 13,000 years. RocketPowerGal24's Mom: And for punishment for will be forced to watch the reruns Barney and Friends for the rest of your life as well as baby shows. RocketPowerGal24: No (x13). I hate Barney and Friends, I'm sorry. RocketPowerGal24's Dad: Too bad, I will stay go to your room now but instead, I should say this! starting watch the reruns Barney and Friends right now. RocketPowerGal24: Wait a minute, who made a grounded video out of me, show yourself coward. Text: This video was made by IvySmithRulesBarney (with a pictures of Ivy Smith) RocketPowerGal24: OH (x50). GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. IT'S IVY SMTIH, HOW DARE SHE MADE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME, I THOUGHT SHE WAS MY FAVORITE ON GOANIMATE WHEN I MADE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ERIC AND DAVID. THAT'S IT. I WILL CALLED HER PARENTS. (Back at Ivy's house) Ivy: Ha (x15). Take that Kristin, you shank. Kate: Ivy, we just got a called from Kristin Konkle that did you made a grounded video of her? Diesel: Tell me the truth now? Ivy: Um, it wasn't me, it was Eric and David. Kate: Ivy, stop lying. Now tell, me, the truth. Ivy: OK OK, I'm sorry, I made a grounded video out of Kristin Konkle. Diesel: Oh (x30). Ivy, we cannot believe you made a grounded video out of RocketPowerGal24, she was my favorite Youtuber. That's it, you are grounded (x15) for life. I will now closed your YouTube account right now, and you will make a new ever again while your mother will give your spankings. Ivy: No (x20). (Censored, while Diesel Smith closes her YouTube account) Diesel: There, I close her YouTube account. Ivy: You closed my account Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kate: Now we are calling The Metal Punks to teach you a lesson. (30 minutes later) Kosta: Ivy, you 3 year old piece of garbage, how dare you made a grounded video out of my friend, Kristin Konkle, aka RocketPowerGal24. That's It. Ken the Emo: That's it. Eric the Punk: That's it. Paul the Mosh: That's it. Brian the Headbanger: That's it. Joey the Metal: That's it. Prepare yourself to be beaten up by The Metal Punks. Ivy: No (x15). (Censored) Kosta Karatzovalis: Now go to bed this insist. (The End) Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:2014 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos